


Selfie Love

by CLeighWrites



Series: Dean - One Word Drabble Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dick Pics, F/M, Selfies, Sexting, send nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Dean always enjoys getting selfies of you sent to his phone, then one night, he decides to send one to you too





	Selfie Love

**Author's Note:**

> _Dean + Selfies_

Dean never had a reason to take a “selfie.” Sure he’d seen countless teens all over the country doing it for years. That one time, when he signed up for a dating site, he had needed a current photo, so he had to talk Cas through how to snap the picture for him. He could understand why it’s easier just to take a picture of yourself…yourself. He just never saw the need to take any pictures of himself.

That was the case, until he met you. You were a champ at the seductive poses that got his blood pumping and his head spinning. Randomly throughout the day he would check his phone to see you in various states of undress, from just as many angles. 

Late one night he got the idea that if you could tease him, he could tease you too. He waited till Sam was asleep, snuck into the bathroom, and turned on the light. He took his shirt off, ruffled his hair, and tucked his thumb into his boxer briefs. He cocked his head to the side, watching how the light lit his face. He found a flattering angle and snapped the picture of his reflection. He had to laugh at himself for doing it, but he attached the picture to a text simply saying _‘miss you’_ and hit send. He hadn’t even turned to go back to bed when he got your reply.

_‘Miss you too’_ and a picture of your pouty face, cleavage clearly visible as you lay in bed.

“Damn sweetheart,” he groaned quietly as he felt himself get hard. That gave him another idea.

Looking around to make sure he was still alone in the motel bathroom, he palmed himself through the soft material, getting himself fully hard. He tucked the band of his underwater down below his growing erection and held him self firm with one hand as he flipped to the forward facing camera, got a good angle, and snapped the photo.

His palms started to sweat as he typed out another message, _‘I really miss you.’_

He got nauseous as he waited for your reply, it took longer than it had before, but he was not disappointed. He damn near dropped his phone when he opened the message; _'Me too baby,’_ accompanied by a downward angled picture, perfect view of the swell of your breasts and your fingers dipping below your sleep shorts.

After that night, Dean was definitely a selfie man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
